


【怪產&HP】Three Glasses Of Drink

by ansaamy12



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansaamy12/pseuds/ansaamy12
Summary: 死亡無所畏懼，不過消散塵土。Gellert Grindelwald篤信於此。※GGADGG無差※CWT51認親文





	【怪產&HP】Three Glasses Of Drink

死亡無所畏懼，不過塵煙飛揚，化作孤土罷了。  
Gellert Grindelwald一直如此篤定。

直至於此。

男人向上伸直了手，徒有高掛的熾白火焰照耀房內，燃起的燭火詭譎倒掛在壁上閃爍，違逆該是世界秩序的重力。純然淨白的殿堂宛如落雪，卻亦無瑕得不瞧一點該是土壤的污穢。

四壁空無，徒有他一人。

虛無該是如此純白得刺眼嗎？

Gellert闔上眼，極小微光自眼瞼間隙竄入他的異色瞳仁，隨著頭部轉動微微隨其搖擺。黑暗總襯著光芒爍爍，尤為火光陡然轉換格外清晰明顯。

是該死的天堂？還是孤獨的地獄？  
愚蠢。

男人再次睜目，身著一襲黑袍的身軀佇立，身前平白置了一桌，桌面數量成三的高腳杯被斟了半杯色澤不一的濁酒。  
生物的雙手自長袍內裸露，羊蹄與人手，該是人型又或是獸身，Gellert辨別不出，但他還曉得對方正等著他選擇。  
三擇一。  
「……呵。」洩出笑語。

他已身處混沌。

\------

第一杯。

急躁熱辣延舌尖抓撓，一吞一嚥，燒灼了喉間薄壁，宛若那年夏日的糧倉。  
Gellert再次啜了一口，檸檬雪寶的香味，酸澀摻入了更為突出的甜膩，餘韻混著幾口唾液才只殘味覺。  
他想想上回嘗著是什麼時候？來自唇瓣？還是殘餘的齒痕？

他們不過唇顎一輕點就能點著了火。  
撐高了的蓬鬆稻草總在背後與身子相互磨擦，磨得發疼，但也不比掐入背脊的抓痕來得痛。遮人眼目幾回，倒也熟稔了抽動。  
他們尚且仍是不懂世事的少年，至少還未沾上憤恨與不平。  
Albus Dumbledore還會衝他笑得天真。

飲盡了液體，Gellert舔舐了唇，最後一滴也不願輕易放過。

他們的回憶，他們的過去。  
那都已然逝去。

第二杯。

不似於前一杯辛辣得搶了味，這杯更為溫吞了些卻開始點出了不適的苦澀。  
或者說，無法融合的兩道基酒太過於決裂了，連點薄鹽或是糖漿也壓不過嗆鼻的滋味。  
該是湊合兩者的香料怎麼也找不著了，用著同一杯子的濁酒註定綁得牢實，卻不再甘甜了。  
是他毀了那點香料，是他總想著單純飲入兩道基酒會更為美味。

他們的對立，他們追趕的野心。  
失了平衡。

第三杯。

薄酒，太薄了。

Gellert蹙起了眉。  
不過是一杯酒，苦澀得想連胃底殘存的酸液全數嘔出，卻又冷冽得他是位身處冰寒牢籠之中的飛鳥，早被一根又一根摘除了羽翼。

檸檬味道盡失了。

「……難喝。」手背抹過嘴角，不耐擺了擺手，「快點結束吧。」

對方枯骨似的左手抬起，衰老肌膚皺上幾層，祂握緊了雕刻精美的深褐木枝條，緩緩抬頭，口中喃喃。  
輕輕轉了轉，瞬即尖端橙紅火光射出一道成型的門扉，而焰火亦是燒成一隻豔麗鳥兒，牠牢抓門緣，俯瞰著這罪孽之人。

「我曉得你，Albus Dumbledore。我一直都知道。」Gellert一飲而盡，淡色虹膜照映黑影人半邊臉龐，卻不顯一絲意外，彷彿他對這一切預謀司空見慣，「你早就已經不需要我了。」  
他唯一能為Albus做的只存什麼都不說了。

他們的現時，他們的終結。  
這才該是結局。

男人以年邁的身子出了第一步，駝了些的身軀隨著走動開始挺直。每當他踏出一步，他的步伐就愈發快速，他的面容就隨其返回年輕樣貌。  
直至觸及發燙的燃木，那年夏日的初心。

他是Gellert Grindelwald，他有著留戀二字從未刻入骨子裡的傲氣。

「老頭子，你打算去哪？」  
轉過身，蓄了半身長的鬍子隨意扎成辮子，老邁男人為何年老之後就成了這副慈祥和藹的模樣，一直都是這位前任黑魔王解不開的謎團。

「……是你。」  
Gellert毫不猶豫踩回原來路途，繪著滄桑的紋路與斑點烙回了這個意氣風發的身子。

「沒想到是你在等我。」老人緩緩向前，輕撫著對方眼角細紋，眼裡匿著的虛實全然消失，徒留歉意，「抱歉。」  
「哼，是你太早來了。這邊才第三次輪迴而已，這麼快就被那個小鬼殺了。」微微靠上Albus的肩膀，皺起眉頭。「你根本不適合長髮。」  
「我已經老了，而且也死了。」  
「……在我看來都一樣。」

他們都老了，他們都離開了。  
什麼都不重要了。

「你要跟我走了嗎？」Gellert將對方擁入懷中，指了指褪去火焰的木門。  
「再一會吧，我還得跟哈利好好聊聊。」

男人嗤之以鼻。

「你真是一個『好老師』。」  
「會跟我的學生們吃醋的人也只有你了呀。」

現在一切都沒關係了。

Fin.


End file.
